CK (album)
}} ck is the seventh studio album by American R&B/funk singer Chaka Khan, released on the Warner Bros. Records label in 1988. ck was Khan's first album not to be recorded with Arif Mardin, instead it had with the exception of two tracks Russ Titelman at the helm as producer, with whom she had collaborated on hits like "Ain't Nobody" (1983), "Eye to Eye" from 1984's platinum-selling I Feel for You as well as "Tight Fit" from her previous album Destiny. Musically ck combined a variety of genres such as soul, R&B, funk, pop as well as two jazz titles and altogether the set was more laid-back, less hip-hop influenced and production-wise not as complex and synth-driven as I Feel for You and Destiny. Three singles were released from ck: Womack & Womack's Latino-flavoured "It's My Party" which reached #5 on Billboard's R&B Singles chart, "Soul Talkin'" and "Baby Me" which became another Top 10 hit on the R&B chart, peaking at #8. The ck album itself also charted higher than the preceding Destiny, reaching #17 on the R&B Albums chart. ck opens with Khan's cover of Stevie Wonder's 1970 hit "Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours", again featuring the composer himself on harmonica, just like on "I Feel for You". One of the two tracks not to be produced by Russ Titelman was the funky and improvisational "Sticky Wicked", Khan's first proper collaboration with Prince after having covered his "I Feel for You" in 1984 and turning it into a million-selling hit single. ck also includes a second Prince composition, "Eternity" (produced by David Frank and Khan herself), and some ten years later Khan and Prince were to team up for a full-length album together, Come 2 My House. "ck" features one track written and co-produced by Chris Jasper, former member of the Isley Brothers, who was also responsible for writing and producing much of the Isley material from 1973 through 1984 before the Isley Brothers breakup. Jasper can also be heard singing background with Chaka on "Make It Last". ck features two recordings of jazz classics that since have become mainstays in Khan's live repertoire, "The End of a Love Affair", a tribute to Billie Holiday who first recorded the song on her 1958 album Lady in Satin, and Alec Wilder's "I'll Be Around", the latter with a guest appearance by another legend in the jazz genre, Miles Davis, who in fact also features on the Prince track "Sticky Wicked". One title from the ck sessions was only released as a single B-side, "Everybody Needs Some Love" written by former Rufus member David "Hawk" Wolinski, producer Russ Titelman and Khan herself. ck was transferred from vinyl to CD in 1988 and remains in print. Track listing #"Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)" (Stevie Wonder, Syreeta Wright, Lula Mae Hardaway, Lee Garrett) - 4:45 #"Soul Talkin'" (Brenda Russell) - 4:15 #"It's My Party" (Womack & Womack) - 5:11 #"Eternity" (Prince) - 4:03 #"Sticky Wicked" (Prince) - 6:54 #"The End Of A Love Affair" (Edward Redding) - 5:11 #"Baby Me" (Holly Knight, Billy Steinberg) - 4:04 #"Make It Last" (Chris Jasper, Margie Jasper) - 4:48 #"Where Are You Tonite" (Gary Haase, Chaka Khan) - 4:53 #"I'll Be Around" (Alec Wilder) - 5:21 Personnel * Chaka Khan - vocals * Jimmy Bralower - drums tracks: 1, 3, 7 * Rob Mounsey - keyboards tracks: 3, 6, 7, 9, 10 * Ron Skies - keyboards, drums tracks: 3, 4, 6, 7 * Carol Steele - percussion tracks: 1, 3, 8, 9 * Omar Hakim - drums tracks: 1, 2 * Paul Pesco - guitar tracks: 1, 7 * Stevie Wonder - harmonica track: 1 * Eddie Martinez - guitar tracks: 2, 3 * Hilary Bercovici - keyboards track: 2 * Steve Lindsey - keyboards track: 2 * Bobby McFerrin - vocals track: 2 * Brenda Russell - vocals track: 2 * Cecil Womack - vocals & keyboards track: 4 * Eric Leeds - saxophone track: 5 * Atlanta Bliss - trumpet track: 5 * Miles Davis - trumpet tracks: 5, 10 * Marcus Miller - bass guitar tracks: 6, 10 * Steve Ferrone - drums tracks: 6, 10 * George Benson - guitar track: 6 * John Tropea - guitar tracks: 6, 10 * Margaret Ross - harp track: 6, 10 * David Nadien - orchestra tracks: 6, 10 * Dave Grusin - piano tracks: 6, 10 * Warren Hill - saxophone tracks: 7, 8 * Bernard Wright - keyboards track: 9 * Chris Parker - percussion track: 9 * Chris Jasper - keyboards, synthesizers, background vocals: 8 Production * Russ Titelman - record producer tracks 1-3, 6-10 * Chaka Khan - producer track: 4 * David Frank - producer track: 4 * Chris Jasper - producer track: 8 * Prince - producer track: 5 * Gary Wright - sound mix tracks: 1-5, 7-9 * Josh Abbey - sound mix track: 6 & 10 *Ted Jensen at Sterling Sound, NYC - mastering Non-album tracks and remixes * "Everybody Needs Some Love" (B-side of single "Baby Me", produced by Russ Titelman) - 4:26 * "It's My Party" (New Party Mix) - 8:40 * "It's My Party" (Club Instrumental) - 5:05 * "It's My Party" (Club Edit) - 5:10 * "It's My Party" (Dance Dub) - 5:18 * "Soul Talkin'" (Serious Soul Mix, remixed by Paul Simpson) - 6:14 * "Soul Talkin'" (Serious Soul Edit) - 4:25 * "Baby Me" (2 CK's And A Baby Mix) - 6:35 * "Baby Me" (Big Baby Mix-Extended Mix) - 4:21 * "Baby Me" (Nursery Mix) - 4:25 References External links *''CK'' at Discogs Category:1988 albums Category:Chaka Khan albums Category:Albums produced by Russ Titelman Category:Albums produced by Prince (musician) Category:Warner Bros. Records albums